1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper sheet obverse and reverse side arranging device.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2009-223598, filed Sep. 29, 2009, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H05-186120 discloses a paper sheet obverse and reverse side sorting device which sorts paper sheets requiring inversion from paper sheets not requiring inversion. This paper sheet obverse and reverse side arranging device employs a switchback method in which paper sheets not requiring inversion are fed into a U-turn conveying path and conveyed as is, whereas paper sheets requiring inversion are fed into a switchback inverting path and inverted before merging with the end of the U-turn conveying path.
However, in a paper sheet obverse and reverse side arranging device employing such a switchback method, the construction thereof dictates that until a paper sheet fed into the switchback inverting path is inverted and discharged from the switchback inverting path, subsequent paper sheets cannot be introduced into the switchback inverting path. Accordingly, when consecutive paper sheets requiring inversion appear, because the succeeding paper sheet requiring inversion can be introduced into the switchback inverting path only after the preceding paper sheet requiring inversion has been discharged from the switchback inverting path, a long feed interval for paper sheets is required. Therefore, there is a problem in that the paper feed rate is poor.